


Dar Asas ao Medo

by MiRz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Humor, Be More Quarantine Challenge, Drama, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Sonhos foram feitos para voar longe, mas o Sagitário ensina a Gêmeos que dar asas as coisas ruins também os levam para longe.
Relationships: Gemini Saga & Sagittarius Aiolos
Kudos: 2





	Dar Asas ao Medo

**Author's Note:**

> Desafio das Pitangas  
> Depois de várias conversas astrológicas, matemáticas e tudo mais, decidimos, entre amigas, escrever um pequeno desafio sobre a interação dos signos opostos complementares durante o período de quarentena. Uma tentativa de distrair nossos ânimos nessa situação complicada e também dar um pouco de amor para os nossos cavaleirinhos resmungões.  
> Lavem as mãos, mantenham distância do coleguinha se precisarem sair de casa e leiam as notas finais.  
> Boa Leitura!

Saga de Gêmeos gostava de pensar que era um homem ponderado — mesmo com o seu passado mais que conturbado — e orgulhava-se do fato de que poucas coisas no mundo lhe tiravam do sério. Entretanto, mesmo com o seu extenso e variado círculo de amigos, das mais exóticas personalidades dentro do Santuário — e também de seus poucos contatos externos —, Aiolos de Sagitário ainda era alguém que lhe tirava do sério, basicamente uma força a ser contida, um teste para a sua paciência.

Definitivamente não estava em seus planos passar a quarentena com o inquieto sagitariano. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça que a organização maluca de passarem esse período em duplas havia sido a vingança final de Seiya contra a sua pessoa por tentar matá-lo tantas vezes. Nem mesmo Ares poderia ser tão cruel em seus planos de vingança, isso que ele tentou destruir a Terra! Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que achava que poderia ter um dedo de Seiya nisso, também acreditava que o garoto não fosse tão ardil assim. Não só por causa de bondade no coração, mas por ter assuntos mais interessantes na cabeça. Saga mesmo já teve seus catorze anos e sabia bem onde as energias da juventude eram desperdiçadas.

— A vida é muito injusta! — resmungou Aiolos no seu canto.

Fazia poucos minutos desde que ele sentou desleixadamente no chão de mármore do salão de lutas e começou a brincar com uma bolinha, tirada sabe-se lá de onde.

— Sim, Aiolos. Eu entendi nas primeiras dezessete vezes que você disse, isso nos últimos dez minutos... — Saga respondeu secamente tentando mais uma vez voltar à atenção para sua leitura.

A nova geração jamais imaginaria que o tão querido herói de guerra, Aiolos de Sagitário, era uma verdadeira criança mimada quando queria, um teste de paciência de alto nível.

— Mas é verdade! — teimou o mais novo.

— Eu nunca neguei.

— Logo que eu volto à vida, o mundo é ameaçado de extinção! Não é justo!

— Não seja tão dramático, o mundo não está sendo ameaçado de extinção — disse Saga. Aiolos não viu, mas tinha certeza que Saga estava revirando os olhos.

— Ah, não? Então por que raios estamos presos aqui dentro? Como você espera que sejamos contaminados tão longe da civilização? Afinal, ninguém chega no Santuário mesmo. É tipo, no cu do mundo!

— Kido chegou — afirmou Saga ainda com os olhos no livro, recusando-se a olhar para Aiolos. Havia sido um problema fitar a imagem de Aiolos desde que ele fora ressuscitado.

— Vez ou outra acontece, fazer o que. — Aiolos respondeu como se aquilo não fosse nada. Tentando não azedar a conversa. — Aposto que essa praga é obra de algum deus e daqui alguns dias os garotos de Bronze vão voltar como quem não quer nada, dizendo que derrotaram o inimigo e, misteriosamente, o vírus foi erradicado. Os civis iam pensar que tudo foi um surto coletivo ou uma guerra biológica provocada pelo governo.

— Você parece bem frustrado com essa ideia dos garotos de bronze serem os heróis mais uma vez. Eu ficaria satisfeito em saber que outros resolveram o problema e eu não tive que mexer um músculo.

— Pra você é fácil falar. Você ainda participou de algumas lutas, já eu perdi toda a ação.

— Continuo sem entender sua frustração — Saga voltou a afirmar enquanto lia a mesma frase no livro pelo que parecia ser a vigésima vez e ainda não conseguia entendê-la por conta das interrupções. Ou talvez pelo fato de que o livro estivesse escrito em alemão e ele não possuísse muito domínio da língua, mas uma coisa ou outra coisa, ao menos, ele deveria conhecer.

— Quer saber por que eu fico frustrado, Saga? — o tom de voz de Aiolos mudou repentinamente, forçando o outro a olhá-lo por um segundo. — Eu fico frustrado porque me preocupo com as pessoas que participam dessas guerras. Um deles, inclusive, é meu irmãozinho. Talvez você não se importe com o seu, mas eu me importo com o meu. Na minha ausência, Aiolia precisou lutar e arriscar a vida sem me ter para cobrir suas costas e garantir que pelo menos ele sobrevivesse. Na minha ausência, Atena tinha um Santo a menos para impedir que o inimigo chegasse até ela. Na minha ausência, cinco crianças precisaram lutar. Eu fico frustrado porque eu assisti a tudo isso, vendo toda a dor, sentindo a agonia e o medo de cada um, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para aplacar esses males ou ajudar. Eu fico frustrado com a minha impotência diante a maldade. Então sim, eu gostaria de ter uma luta para descarregar toda a inquietação que eu senti por treze anos que apenas assisti aos outros lutarem.

Um silêncio carregado se instalou no salão e, por um momento fugaz, Saga imaginou que Aiolos finalmente descarregaria naquele momento todo o rancor que deveria sentir por ele, mas tão logo que a ira do sagitariano começou, logo se aplacou.

— Desculpe, você não teve que ouvir isso, não é sua culpa. — Lamentou Aiolos pela explosão que teve. Não era de o seu feitio ter esses acessos de raiva, mas desde que ressuscitou não ficou imune à fúria avassaladora que lhe tomava vez ou outra.

Saga, entretanto, olhou para Aiolos como se nele brotassem duas cabeças grandes, negras e gosmentas, como se, repentinamente, ele transformasse-se no monstro de Alien, mas não pela surpresa das duras palavras. Será possível que Aiolos não se lembrava da fatídica noite catorze anos atrás? De quem fora o responsável por toda a sua desgraça? Para Saga, era certo que Aiolos recordava daquilo tudo, pois, nos primeiros dias desde que voltara, sua presença era notavelmente evitada. Foram semanas para Aiolos conseguir permanecer no mesmo cômodo que Saga e mais alguns dias para trocarem algumas poucas palavras. Porém, após esse período, as desavenças pareciam todas superadas. Aiolos não mais passava a impressão de temê-lo, voltando a ser quem ele era. O Aiolos de quem Saga se lembrava.

— Você sabe que é tudo isso aconteceu por minha culpa, não sabe? Você se lembra do porquê de ser perseguido por Shura e de como morreu. — Saga gostaria de apenas entrar na onda de Aiolos, fingindo normalidade, mas sua mente nunca o deixaria em paz. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele ainda era capaz de ouvir os gritos de todos que ele matou em “seu” reinado tirânico.

— É claro que eu me lembro — Aiolos respondeu. Ninguém nunca ouviu tamanho rancor em sua voz como naquele momento. — Mas eu também enxergo os percalços do acaso e as travessuras do destino. Por isso prefiro esquecer a dor e me apegar às boas memórias que eu tenho de você e criar outras novas, para que aquelas se percam para sempre.

— Memórias ruins nunca vão embora. — Afirmou Saga. Tinha propriedade para falar daquele assunto.

— Se você não arranjar um jeito de expulsá-las, elas não irão. Eu expulsei as minhas.

— Como?

O Santo de Sagitário poderia gabar-se de ser o primeiro e único agraciado com o privilégio de ver o imponente Santo de Gêmeos suplicar por algo. Tampouco Saga precisaria ajoelhar-se, beijar seus pés e chorar implorando por clemência. A composição da dor expressa em sua voz, o olhar resignado, que trazia também as marcas da derrota eram mais notáveis do que qualquer uma cena embaraçosa. Aiolos podia enxergar através da alma de Saga, que parecia nunca ter deixado de derramar lágrimas de sangue.

— Cada um lida de um jeito. Eu dei asas aos meus medos.

— Dar asas? Achei que essa expressão era usada no sentido de sonhos tornarem-se realidade.

— De fato. Todavia, sonhos foram feitos para voar, assim como as aves. Medos, mágoas, rancores e ódio? Esses não. Se você lhes der asas, eles cairão, visto que não são capazes de alçarem vôo por conta própria, nem de saberem ir para onde é seguro. Tal como Ícaro, que voou muito perto do Sol, encontrando nele sua ruína. Talvez essas coisas todas apenas batam asas e voem para longe, não retornando nunca mais.

Saga encarou Aiolos, contemplativo. Não achava que dar asas às suas memórias abomináveis fosse uma boa ideia. Não era como se pudesse lidar com essas situações como Aiolos, mas a superação excêntrica era apenas mais uma peculiaridade do Santo de Sagitário. Se funcionava para Aiolos, quem seria ele para dizer que tal técnica era errada? Tampouco podia negar que ter ciência de que seu velho amigo superara o passado trouxe a ele uma paz de espírito que até então não sabia ser possível de existir, nem com toda a esperança que julgava possuir.

— Agora que já conversamos sobre assuntos sérios, que tal fazermos algo divertido nessa quarentena?

O sorriso de Aiolos brotou no rosto bonito, indo de orelha a orelha e revelando um belo conjunto de 32 dentes brancos e alinhados. Talvez Sagitário fosse o único Santo de Atena que realmente possuísse os dentes naturais, ao contrário dos outros, cujas próteses substituíam os dentes perdidos com os golpes levados.

— Sim, por que não? — Saga se viu dizendo, contagiado pela alegria de Aiolos, embora ainda carregasse um pouco de receio após a estranha conversa e as mudanças bruscas de assunto e sentimentos que ocorreram em um espaço de tempo pequeno demais para que fossem assimiladas como mereciam.

— Ótimo! Você pega a bola de boliche no porão, eu vou pegar o maçarico na cozinha!

Aiolos saiu correndo antes que Saga pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

— Bola de boliche e maçarico? — Saga ficou pensando com seus botões, soltando um gemido com as ideias sofrentes que lhe atingiram a mente. Talvez a vingança não tenha vindo de Seiya, mas que tinha um dedo de sagitariano ali, isso tinha!

  
  


**_Fim_ **


End file.
